


Rain ends

by natsing



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsing/pseuds/natsing
Summary: Dory searches for Louis-Cesare after he goes missing on a mission.No specific spoilers, but general spoilers to Fury's Kiss. Angst and character death.





	Rain ends

It was raining, heavy fat raindrops fell from the sky, pooling together in puddles and hitting down with such ferocity that they bounced back up as she ran through the streets. She followed his scent trail, blood washing down the pavement as she moved, picking up her pace as the volume seemed to increase, a tangy sharp smell leaving a taste against the back of her tongue; she heard them before she saw the carnage, a dark alley, late night, blood blossoming from his chest as he caught her eyes, desperation and fear in his face.

A man, tall, thin, blonde and so familiar facing away from her; his smell was always off as his madness marred the scent of magic beneath. Jonathan was distracted by his catch, standing over the slumped vampire gloating to himself. She saw red, her dhampir senses coming forward, but she remained, Dorina took over, but Dory saw it all. She reached out, slitting the throat of the disturbing mage before he’d registered her. She reached for him as he fell, grabbing under the arms, laying him flat and spinning to kneel on his fluttering chest. His shock has not yet worn off, he grabbed at the deep slice across his jaw, like a parody of a smile. He was trying to heal the damage, even knowing she wouldn’t let him live. Her knife went to work, carving his chest to reach the fast beating heart. She ripped the offending organ from the cavity and crushed it hard beneath her fingers while staring him in the eyes.

‘No more’ the dhampir hissed as the last of his life slipped from his eyes. She tossed the bloody mess to the wall and stood up, their scents mingling in the dirty alley, the red haze remained, but the dhampir knew the dying vampire at her feet.

‘Mine’ she whispered, bending down to the vampire lying amongst the garbage. His eyes were closing, breathing heavy, even though he didn’t need the air. He was carved into pieces, his heart all but gone and blood pouring from his mouth and neck, running a river down a beautiful angora sweater that he always loved to wear and she had loved pulling off him.

‘drink’ she held her wrist to his mouth, tears flowing at the site of the ruin of his body, he shook his head and tugged her down to him to whisper in her ear.

‘I’m gone, he has stolen my life and there is nothing to save.’ Her tears mingled with the rain and she cradled his large frame on her lap rocking him as she waited for him to leave this life after four hard centuries. ‘I love you Dory, remember me.’ He whispered.

‘Love you too, always.’ The dhampir whispered back kissing him fiercely, she felt the double vision she had with him fall over her one last time, felt his pain as he left this world, saw her own tears fall from her eyes, so yellow as Dorina, different but the same and she felt all his love for her as he died.

‘No, no, no, no.’ She screamed at the sky dragging his body further into her lap, the red haze wouldn’t let up, encasing her in physical strength and detaching the worst of her emotions, but it would be gone soon.

She picked him up, carrying his weight and bulk like he was light as a feather, they were just a few blocks from her father’s apartment so she carried him, cradling him against her as she moved, robotic, distant , hollowed from shock and pain. He knew of course, he was already at the door when she arrived, the death of a first level master of Louis-Cesare’s level never went unknown. He reached to take him from her, but she moved past him, into the pristine living room where she’d first met him. Radu on the sofa crying for his only son, she laid him down at his feet shared pain bonding them.

‘I couldn’t save him.’ She whispered as the red lifted and the cold reality hit her. His hair had come all but out of the gold clip he wore, she took it out, cold and wet from the rain and placed it on Radu’s lap. She looked up at his maker, a lump of guilt settled in to her heart for the long haul.  
‘I was too late’ she cried, stroking her lover’s hair away from his angelic face as she cried.

Mircea picked her up from the floor, holding her tight against him, as close as they had been in years as her tears and wails increased.

‘Do you want me to help?’ He asked, offering sleep and temporary relief while he took care of the hard part, reporting the death, arranging to have him taken away. She nodded once, looking into those dark eyes so full of sympathy, understanding and grief.

‘Yes, just tonight, just once.’ She said quietly, he carried her to the bathroom leaving her to shower the blood from her body before she slept. The water poured from the large shower head as the rain ended outside. Her pain curled around her gut, never in five hundred years had she felt this way; empty and lost. She reached into her memories, to the dark corner she had left alone for over a year, but tonight she prodded them, his memories were all she had of the amazing man she had known, and they remained still to her relief; as much a part of her as her own twisted memories in her jumbled mind.

She cleaned up, putting on the shirt Louis Cesare had worn before changing for his mission earlier that day, it had been slung on the coat hook on the bathroom door, it still smelt of butterscotch and whisky and him and she wrapped it around her like a dress; she met her father in the spare room, all cool greys and white sheets on the king size bed, crawled in to the lavish bed and stared up at him, never feeling more vulnerable than she did now.

‘I will make them all pay, tomorrow they will die, one by one until I’ve avenged him.’ She swore to her father.  
‘I know Dory, and Radu and I will be right by your side.’ He kissed her head, and whispered into her ear while tears flowed down her face and sleep crept over her head, images of Louis-Cesare filling her dreams.


End file.
